


Magical Christmas

by Bl4ckHunter



Series: The Dar(h)k War Saga [35]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Christmas adventure, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. An attempt to look for a present to buy turns into a crazy magical Christmas adventure in a mall. Part of The Dar(h)k War saga.
Relationships: Henry Fyff/Sara Lance, Oliver Queen/Laurel Lance
Series: The Dar(h)k War Saga [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/944373
Kudos: 6





	Magical Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Something I got from reading POWER MAN AND IRON FIST: SWEET CHRISTMAS ANNUAL (2016). Part of The Dar(h)k War saga.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"What do you think? Beebo?" Oliver asked as he showed Sara the toy as Sara chuckled.

"I don't know, I kind of think Beebo is cheesy nowadays." Sara said.

"What about Schnuckies?" Henry suggested.

"A _what_?" Laurel asked.

" _Schnuckies are family. Won't you join our family. Oh, so cute. Oh, so fun._ " Henry, Riley and William sang in unison.

"I think Mia is too big for the toy though." Riley pointed out.

"You really need to keep up with the Christmas trends, guys." Henry said, when his phone went off and he pulled it out of his phone with a ringtone.

" _JINGLE BELLS, BATMAN SMELLS, ROBIN LAID AN EGG…_ "

"Really?" Oliver, Sara and Laurel raised their brows, shooting Henry a look.

"Hey, I think it's kind of catchy." William shrugged.

"Yeah, even I liked it." Rachel said as she followed them with Constantine, Zatanna and Roy.

"Still better than celebrating Christmas with Swamp Thing or Boston." Constantine nodded.

"Hey, Nicky." Henry talked on the phone. "Yeah, yeah. We're looking at what toys to buy."

"Besides, you can't say you never wanted to tease Bruce with this carol." Rachel said and none of them were able to suppress their laughter as they went looking at the toys.

"We should probably sing it in Wayne Manor. Bruce is gonna lose it, when he hears it." Oliver snickered at the mental image.

"Uncle Hank, something's wrong with that Schnuckie." Riley said as he showed Henry the cat toy that scowled angrily.

"Strange. Usually these things look happy." Henry said. "But this…"

Suddenly, all the toys looked angry.

"…definitely is creepy." William finished.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Laurel muttered.

"Uh-oh…" Rachel said as it hit the sorcerers.

"I think I know what that is." Constantine said, when suddenly all toys came to life, with demon looks on their faces.

"Ugly boogers! Get off me!" Mick shouted, burning them with his flamethrower, while Zari swept them away with her Air Totem.

"Agh, that thing is eating my brain!" One of the people screamed as a toy fox bit him in the head but could not bite through, when suddenly, Rachel muttered something and the toys disappeared with a 'poof'.

"What the hell was that?" Oliver demanded.

"Krampus. Ancient demon. Able to enter the mortal realm only once a year to feed on the souls of wicked children." Constantine said.

"Christmas demon? Seriously?" Sara demanded, groaning.

"How come we've never heard of him?" Laurel asked.

"Last time he tried was more than a century ago and he was banished by Saint Nicholas." Zatanna said.

"Back up a second." Sara interrupted them. "Saint Nicholas as in…"

"Yes, Santa Claus is real, kids. In reality, he was a protector of children. A fierce warrior. Who disappeared hundred of years ago." Constantine quipped.

"Explaining Krampus's bold move." Zatanna said.

"Are you guys OK?" Henry asked as he, Riley and William rushed in.

"We're fine. You?" Laurel asked.

"These things tried to eat us but Uncle Hank had us locked in the janitor's room." Riley said.

"I'm never gonna let anything happen to kids." Henry said.

"Ugh, I think you should reconsider that statement." Oliver said as more reanimated toys showed up, attacking everyone around.

"Kids, run!" Sara said as William and Riley followed Henry, while the rest tried to fend them off.

"THERE IS NO HELP! THERE IS NO FIGHTING KRAMPUS!"

"There's too many of them!" Oliver said, smashing one of the toys with a stick, while Laurel and Sara kicked them away before a fat man in red jacket and jeans and a white beard with a red hat appeared.

"You should have stayed in Hell, Krampus." The fat man said as he picked a cane and smashed it into the floor and the toys disappeared with a "BANG!"

"Once again, you are done, Krampus." The fat man said.

"Is that…" Sara trailed off.

"Thank you." The fat man said as he turned to them. "I appreciate your help. The effects of Krampus's attack will quickly fade. But humanity still has a long way to go. Greed. Lack of empathy. Human emotion…"

"Wait, if you're really Saint Nicholas, where have you been for the past hundred of years?" Zatanna demanded.

"I come when I am needed the most, like when children call out for something they truly need." Saint Nicholas said, dressed as Santa as he turned to William and other kids. "I try to grant every wish I can… but I'm not omnipotent. But I try my best. And I'm proud of you all this day. The true meaning of Christmas… of all holidays… is live. Honor those you love. Protect them."

Saint Nicholas then disappeared with a "poof".

"Was that really…" Oliver trailed off.

"I don't even know what to say." Roy muttered, in shock.

"Santa Claus said he's proud of us." William said, disbelieved.

"Huh. I wasn't even sure he was real." Rachel said.

"Some things are probably best left unspoken." Constantine said.

Suddenly, the P.A. went off as they heard " _We wish you a Merry Christmas_ " song throughout the mall.

"Well, I think that says it all." Laurel said as everyone laughed. "We wish you a Merry Christmas!"

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
